bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Quest Season One Finale
The Generic Quest Season One Finale is the three-part comic made by Dokuma that ended Generic Quest season one. History Throughout the period leading up to its release, it became something of a running joke to prod Dokuma to hurry up, much like what later happened when Nid postponed the release of the season two premiere by nine months. When asked how many "meanwhiles" the strip would have, Dokuma replied, "A lot." However, part one only contained three meanwhiles. This was hugely disappointing to many fans. Dokuma explains this is because a large portion of the meanwhiles were replaced with a countdown until the collision, mimicking 24. Part one was released November 20th, 2008--the first anniversary of the series. It was made by Dokuma and details Zonis' escape from capture, the beginning of the confrontation with the military, and the coup d'etat against Harold Sun. A spoof of part two was then made by Lehatu, and only featured 1 panel of MS Paint art, leaving it open to interpretation. Zonis' theory was that "everyone dies and goes to heaven, but Zonis and BD burn in heck." The real parts two and three were released on December 18th by Dokuma, chronicling the reformation of Mars in order to pull the Moon away from Earth and Mr. Sun's assuming a new body in order to take control of Arendor. Since that time, the three-part comic has been hailed by the populous to the point where some consider it to be one of the best BZPower comic works ever. Plot BD informs Harold Sun that he has yet to locate Nid and Dokuma, but is continuing to comb the premises with his troops. Harold is enraged, but BD finally grows tired of following his leadership and deposes him, assuming leadership of Majcorp. Sun reminisces about his life prior to the Martian Winter. Meanwhile, Zonis escapes captivity. General Haas sees Blavinoid enter the atmosphere and follows him to his landing site. Not knowing whose side he is on, Haas points his gun at him and demands he identify himself. When Blavinoid fails to do so, Hass fires a shot, but is amazed to see that Blavinoid caught the bullet. Lehatu and the others arrive and tell Haas who Blavinoid is, then begin to discuss how to go about finding the Eyefourgott. Blavinoid tells them that they've run out of time and need to directly confront Sir Evil without the Crystal before Earth is destroyed. Suddenly, the U.S. military surrounds them and commands them to surrender. Lehatu suggests that they negotiate with them so they can continue their quest, but the soldiers refuse, knowing that they were responsible for the air strike in Los Angeles Blavinoid destroys a humvee with laser vision to "convince" the military. Meanwhile, as Dokuma and Nid traverse through Maj's Mojave base, Zonis appears to them in disguise and gives them a device he stole off of one of the guards, which allows the Eyefourgott to be tracked using the chip. Majcorp soldiers arrive and arrest Zonis and Nid, but Dokuma escapes. Using the device, he quickly locates the Eyefourgott. He scrambles to the surface and attempts to stop the Moon, but nothing happens. Lehatu attempts to leverage his way into making a deal with the military. At the same time, Sir Evil's droids leave the Moon for Earth, prepared to invade the planet. The military becomes aware of this, as several of their fighters are taken out as the droids enter the atmosphere, and decides to give the B Team prisoners immunity in exchange for their help in fighting off the threat. Harold Sun arrives and frees Nid and Zonis from captivity. Meanwhile, BD prepares a missile strike against the U.S. Military in order to assist Sir Evil. Robozonis, Lehatu, Kabookie, and Johnson work with the Air Force in fighting the droids. They quickly win the battle and proceed to the Moon to assassinate Malvadon. (The theory being that as the moon rocketed towards Earth, it accumulated a thin atmosphere, allowing the jets to attain lift) Simultaneously, Nid and Zonis knock BD unconscious but are unable to stop the missile strike. They see a fighter jet in the area, who turns out to be Haas, and tell him that only he can stop the missile strike. After much consideration, Haas, unsure if he should trust the pair, takes out the missile launch site. S.W.A.T. teams invade Maj's base and arrest Dragon, though Sun's whereabouts remain unknown. Sir Evil sees the Air Force entering the Moon's orbit and uses up the last remaining Eyefourgott powers taking them out. Only a few jets remain, including that of Kabookie and Lehatu, who then fire on Sir Evil. Sir Evil reveals to the Spirit guide the secret of the plan: the Moon isn't being pushed, but pulled in by the Earth itself. He dies, and Blavinoid and the Spirit Guide return to Earth. The pair meets up with Dokuma, and reveal to him that Mars was Earthlike prior to the Martian Winter, orbited by the Moon, and kept stable by numerous blue crystals growing on the surface (including the Eyefourgott). If Mars is recreated from its old debris using the Eyefourgott, it cal pull the Moon away from the Earth. But it is a suicide mission, as whoever does this will be killed when Mars recondenses around them. Dokuma decides to do this. Thirty minutes later, Dokuma arrives in the massive dust cloud that was Mars and finds Harold Sun prepared to confront him, wanting the Crystal for himself. Dokuma attacks Sun with the Crystal and escapes, leaving him for dead as Mars is reformed. The new planet pulls the Moon away--Earth is saved. One week later, Sun emerges on the surface of the new Mars inside one of the crystals, having used the Eyefourgott's energy to create a new body. He then proceeded to enter the Lost City of Arendor. External Links *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Generic Quest